


Danganronpa: The Animation

by OnlyRoomForHope



Series: Danganronpa - The Anime [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Danganronpa: The Animation
Genre: ........... Bai, Based of the Anime, Danganronpa is Bae!, Dubbed, Dubbed episode version, F/F, F/M, Hope you enjoy ;3, I'm honestly bored, I'mma stop now, M/M, NOT self-insert n' stuff.., O CRAP I CAN'T STOPPPP!, Update schedule? What's an update schedule?, Who knows then the next'll be?, before I can't stop, help me, huehuehue, i could die, i didn't plan on posting this yet but I have nothing better to do, i killing game would be way less boring than this, irregular updates, killing game, these chapters take ages, though it would be unfortunate if I died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope
Summary: Heck yeah. Prime realestate, much? This place is smack dab in the heart of Tokyo..!Hopes Peak Highschool. Solid core curriculum, sports, liberal arts, like a prep school for overachievers. They make sure to pick the best of the best from districts all over, and 'cuz it's government funded, we're talking crazy perks. Not gonna lie though. A kid like me, cutting it here? I wasn't so sure.. Lady Luck got me enrolled, who knew she'd be in it for the long haul?Naegi Makoto, your average student, thrust into a horrific game of life-or-death. -And horrific is putting it lightly. Will he survive the fight for his life? Or will he fall into the dreaded despair, dying a premature death?(So, this is difficult to write. I'm not entirely sure when I will update it again, but it probably wont be anytime soon. - Hope, sometime in March)





	Danganronpa: The Animation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, guess what?  
> First Fanfiction!  
> So, hello all! I'm Hope, and this is Danganronpa: The Animation!  
> No, I did not make this up (Well, the speech and things don't belong to me. I just transformed them into writing [typing], because I'm so kind. Also, this is based off of the _dubbed_ version, not the _subbed_ version. I thought it would be easier to just do the subbed, but them I'm like.. I have nothing better to do with my life, and.. TA-DAA! Well, I'm getting off topic), I just copied the anime *almost* word for word. A few phrases I couldn't make out though (Deal With It. I worked so hard already).  
>  So, it works like this:  
> I'll be splitting each episode into two parts. The first fic will end where the commercial break usually starts, and the second will begin with the ending phrase. Got that? No? Too bad. Not my fault.
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE WATCHED DANGANRONPA: THE ANIMATION TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. I MEAN, I DIDNT COPY IT WORD-FOR-WORD FOR NO REASON (duh).
> 
> [Disclaimer] Neither Danganronpa: The Animation or any of the Dangan Ronpa games belong to me, no matter how much I wish I had good ideas like them. So, while I appreciate your amazing flattery (well, my fantasies), it isn't mine. I'm just artistic enough to do this.
> 
> Now, I know most of you skip this (the beginning and end notes), but if you read it.. Leave Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe to the fic if you want notifications on when the next chapter will be posted (hopefully soon).
> 
> Now, imma stop wasting your Time. Enjoy~!

_Heck yeah. Prime realestate, much? This place is smack dab in the heart of Tokyo..!_  
Hopes Peak Highschool. Solid core curriculum, sports, liberal arts, like a prep school for overachievers. They make sure to pick the best of the best from districts all over, and 'cuz it's government funded, we're talking crazy perks. Not gonna lie though. A kid like me, cutting it here? I wasn't so sure.. Lady Luck got me enrolled, who knew she'd be in it for the long haul?  
I stood before the gates of the above mentioned Hopes Peak Highschool, feeling like a miniscule bug or something at the base of the enormous school.  
"I can do this..," I muttered under my breath, smiling to myself and closing my eyes for a few moments before opening them in a determined gaze.  
_Well, that's what I thought, anyway._  
That next step onto that new campus, onto my new life should have filled me with hope.. But as soon as I try recalling the moment I stepped through those gates, everything twists, spirals out of my grasp. Soon enough, everything went black. Darkness, complete and total. Life as I knew it was over. Took me a little bit to put it all together, in fact, at this point I was still clueless. Luck, as it turns out, had nothing to do with my enrolment.. The good kind, anyway. Nope, the core curriculum here was _Despair._

My eyes flickered open, eyesight blurry. As it cleared, I realised I had fallen asleep on a desk in a.. _Classroom?_ Yeah, a classroom.  
"A.. Classroom?," I murmured aloud, surveying the deserted room, "How did I?.. Security camera?!" My breath hitched as I noticed the unwelcome object stuck to the ceiling. "Iron plates!?" Indeed, where there would be windows, they were barricaded off my large iron plates with huge bolts. I headed over to the nearest one, and tried to twist the bolt off. Grunts of 'come on!,' and 'egh!,' were coming from me, but to no extent. I was'nt a strong person, whatsoever. Quite quickly I gave up, groaning at the stinging pain from my now red hands.  
_"The heck's with this place?"_ I muttered, again observing my surroundings. Suddenly, I noticed a pamphlet lying on a desk. I immediately strode towards it, swiping it up and opening it.  
_'Welcome to School.'_ It read, _'A new semester has just begun. Since you're starting new lives, this school will be your new world. Gather in the gym at 8 for the welcoming ceremony.'_  
" _Seriously!?,_ " I honestly could not believe my eyes. I quickly looked up at the clock, noticing it was 8 o'clock at that exact moment. I needed to hurry if I wanted to make it on time. I slid open the door to the classroom, hesitantly stepping out. As I walked down the corridor, I noticed More bolts and metal plates. Was this Hopes Peak? Why're all the windows blocked off? All I could hear was the sound of my own footsteps as I walked off in search of the gym.

Eventually I came to a set of double doors with a sign above them, saying, you guessed it, 'gym'. I didn't give myself a moment to hesitate, I just pushed them open, grunting at the weight of them. Immediately, fourteen pairs of eyes turned towards me. I bit my lip, stepping towards them.  
"Uh, excuse me..?" I said aloud, and a spiky haired kid near the front smiled.  
"Ah, Cool! This'll make fifteen of us." He looked older than the rest of the students (as I assumed them to be). It was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Super High School-Level Fortune Teller. "For what, I cannot predict now." The spiky haired Dude layed a hand of his forehead, looking confused. Suddenly, a large man jumped out in front of him.  
"So, 'this Everyone?" The brown haired, large man with black rimmed glasses sniffed. He was Hifumi Yamada, the Super High School-Level Fanzine Artist (Fanfiction Artist).  
He puts his hands on his hips, looking snobby (and a little stupid). "Maybe now we'll get some answers," he grunts, annoyed.  
Then another man jumps in front of him, pointing at me and shouting, 'Aha!'. I gasped, jerking back.  
"You're late! Instructions said 8 o'clock sharp!" This man with chocolate coloured hair and red Eyes was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Super High School-Level Hall Monitor. No wonder he was so picky about me being on time.  
"You have no excuse for your tardiness!" He clenched his fists, before someone interrupted him.  
"Yeah, could you just _not?_ " Junko Enoshima, the Super High School-Level Fashion Diva, who had two big blonde pigtails and baby blue eyes, rolled her eyes. "Who gives a flying flip about being on time?" She crossed her arms, glaring at Ishimaru challengingly. "None of us even know why we're here."  
A short Girl with chestnut hair raises her hand.  
"Question, did you happen to wake up in a classroom by yourself?"  
"I did," I nodded, "no idea how I got there."  
"That's what I thought." She said glumly. It was Chihiro Fujisaki, the Super High School-Level Programmer. "That's exactly what happened to us."  
"Sudden unconsciousness, only to converge in the gym upon awakening," a tall girl with curly black pigtails, Celestia Ludenberg, the mysterious Super High School-Level Gambler, purred. She raised a hand to her smiling lips. "Fabulously peculiar."  
"Yeah, that's the word." And this was Mondo Oowada, the Super High School-Level Bike Gang Leader. His gang, 'The Crazy Diamonds', were pretty well known. His pompadour was humongous! You could kill someone on that point. "Reminds me of the days we had back in juvy."  
"Yeah, except this time, we got kidnapped." Leon Kuwata, a red head that hallened to be the Super High School-Level Baseball Player. "Hey, maybe they'll auction off our organs." He snickered, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, a brown haired girl popped up in front of him.  
"Think Positive, it's a motivational program!," she beamed. Aoi Asahina, the Super High School-Level Swimmer. "This is supposed to be a special school, right?"  
"It's difficult to say.." a huge looking girl said stiffly with crossed arms. Sakura Ohgami, the Super High School-Level Wrestler. She was absolutely monstrous! I did not want to get into a scuffle with this girl.. "I suggest that first, we asses our situation." She continued.  
"Oh.. kay..?" I nodded. I could feel the perspiration drip down my neck.  
_Oh man, so these are them, huh? The freshman class of Hopes Peak High._  
I made eye contact with a brown plaited girl with thin-framed glasses. She recoiled.  
"I knew it! He's undressing me with his eyes..!" She exclaimed desperately. It was Touko Fukawa, the Super High School-Level Writing Prodigy. Her book were well known. From her talent, I would have expected her to be a friendly, interesting person. Not a nervous wreck of a girl. Well, she certainly was interesting. "H-Huh!?" I frowned. I was doing nothing of the sort.  
"He's certainly not all that." A serious-looking kid with glasses interrupted the nervous wreck of a girl. It was Byakuya Togami, the Super High School-Level Heir. His families company, Togami corp., an extremely well known company. "Why not take a picture?" He sneered when he noticed me observing him.  
"Eh- Sorry, I-" I bit my lip and turned away. Then I noticed the girl with lilac coloured hair and Violet eyes. Kyoko Kirigiri, a girl with Violet hair and a bland expression. She wasn't mentioned on the website, so I mentally decided to call her the Super High School-Level ???.  
_Huh?_ , I thought, looking at her curiously, only to jerk as she noticed.  
"Yes, can I help you?" She says, turning towards me, I stuck my hands out, shaking them in a 'No, nonono' manner, embarrassed at being seen.  
"N-No! I'm all good! Hahaha.. Ha.. Ha..." I turned away, breathing a sign of relief.  
"E-Excuse me, the name's Naegi, isn't it?" Agirl I front of me with black-blue hair and ocean blue eyes smiled. "We went to the same Middle School?"  
"Maizono..?" I said in shock, looking at her. It was Sayaka Maizono, the Super High School-Level Idol.  
"What a relief! There's someone here I know!" She beamed happily. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.  
"You, uh.. I mean, you actually remember me..?" I said, still shocked. She giggled.  
"Well, of course I do, silly! I mean, after all, we did go to the same school for three years." She grinned, holding up three fingers. I gripped my head.  
"Oh, believe me, I know. It just, you were so popular, and I was.. More or less, the exact opposite of that.."  
"I knew it! I came off as a total snob!" Maizono covered her face, biting her lip. I immediately bowed.  
"N-No! T-That came out Wrong! I, Uh.." I apologised. Her hands came away from her face and she was smiling.  
"Just teasing!" She winked mischievously. I looked up from my apologetic bow.  
"Uh.. Fine, I take that back." I harrumphed, sticking my nose in the air. She giggled, and was about to reply before the douche bag-- I mean, Togami, interrupted her.  
"If You two are quite Done flirting." He sneered, pushing his glasses up his nose, "We can move on to weightier matters?"  
"Such as..?" I shakily asked.  
He sighed, annoyed.  
"Such as our current situation?" He said as if it was obvious, which it was, but.. Like I was gonna admit that. "Someone has collected us here for a reason."  
"Eugh, We're all essentially prisoners!" Fukawa panicked, clutching her head.  
"You'd think the least they could do was give me back my cellphone." Junko rolled her eyes, "It's like, totally barbaric!"  
At those words, I started, beginning to search for my phone. No luck there.  
"My phone is missing as well, does this mean they've been conviscated?" Oogami asked.  
"Yeah, and Nah, there's no way. They'll give us our stuff back after Orientation. I'm sure of it. In fact, it's already been foretold!" Hagakure smirked, miraculously pulling a crystal ball out of his coat.  
"Dude, please. A crystal ball?" Kuwata crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm dead on 30% of the time~." Hagakure ignored his comment, bragging.  
Fukawa snickered.  
"Isn't that impressive?" She smirked sarcastically. Hagakure grumbled at Fukawa's words, about to reply when a loud noise started, like a mic that was tapped too hard. I blocked my ears.  
" _Mic test, mic test, 1-2!_ Everybody hear me okay on this thing?" A scratchy, childish voice rang out from the large speakers on the stage. It cleared its throat.  
"Hiya kiddo's! Time to roll out the welcome wagon. Not litally of course, not even sure what that means, but you get it!" It didn't sound like a teachers voice, but Hagakure smirked.  
"See, we weren't kidnapped. That's just how they do things here at Hopes Peak!" He looked relieved.  
"Well, you're half right.." Kirigiri muttered. I started and looked at her. Suddenly, a double-coloured.. teddybear..? Jumped out from behind the podium, managing to land in the podium as well. Although, when it landed, the mic screeched. Everyone gasped, and I could hear cries of 'Wha-?," and "Huh?".  
"What the heck?," I furrowed my eyebrows. A teddy bear? It was a short bear, who was half white and half black. The white sides face looked like your usual adorable plushie, but the black side had a red eye and a sinister grin. I shivered.  
"I know what you are all thinking," The bear started to wave It arms, "-And no I am not a high-tech build-a-bear reject." The bear stood up, pointing to himself. "I am the principle of this illustrious institution, Monokuma! Pleased to meet Cha~."  
Yamada recoiled, shrieking.  
"Eugh! I had a nightmare just like this, once!"  
"Young Man! Some respect, if you please! Mo-no-Kuma, your Principle!" Monokuma put his hands on his hips, glaring at Yamada. _This is weird.._  
"Yes, yes, like nothing you've ever seen before, uncanny, unsettling even! Yadda, yadda, moving right along. Now all of you snap to attention! Give Principle your snappiest 'good morning'!"  
Ishimaru immediately bowed.  
"Good morning Principle, sir!" He shouted.  
"Please, don't encourage it!" Fukawa groaned.  
"Eh, that'll have to do, I suppose. Anyway, welcome bright young things, to your new living quarters!" Monokuma thrust his arms out, grinning, then crossed them. "Now, before you get all uppity, rest assured, it's for your own good! Mustn't let the outside world doll that dazzling inner spark. We gots to keep that freshness sealed in~."  
"Hold on, we-," I began, before I was interrupted.  
"I don't think so!" Junko sneered.  
"So now you're wondering how long you'll be guests of our program. Eh, approximately.. The rest of your lives!" Everyone gasps, and I could feel the blood drain from my face.  
"Oh, Yeah! By new living quarters, I mean permanent living quarters!" Monokuma jumped from foot to foot and the sninister smile on his black side looked all the more menacing.  
"You, you.. Can't be serious!" Kuwata clenched his fist, looking in fear at the bear.  
"W-We'll be here.. Forever..?" Fujisaki mumbled, trembling.  
"Ah, don't fret. We have an astronomical budget, your needs will be satisfied in perpetuity."  
"That's not the issue! What if we have families?!" Maizono bit her lip.  
"No! Just no." Junko pouted.  
" _Excuse me!,_ " I asked, "The iron plates in our rooms.. They're to shut us in?"  
"Bingo! You're here for keepsies," Monokuma looks positively delighted, "Kick and scream all you want, no one outside can hear ya."  
"Oh, forgive me if I suggest this to be less than ideal, but to spend the rest of our natural lives in a place like this?" Celes looked at Monokuma curiously.  
Monokuma cleared his throat.  
"Natural lives? Oh, that's rich. Actually, for those who wish to leave, there _is_ a loop hope."  
I could feel the room suddenly fill with tension.  
"Enlighten us." Togami stated coldly.  
"Good ol' fashioned murder!," Monokuma jump-flipped of the podium and onto the floor in front of us. "Yes! The student who kills classmate, and gets away with it, will be permitted to walk out of here scot-free! Pummel, shiv, blud _geon, mutilate, immolate, extric **ate, exfoliate, magic conjurate!**_ Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk."  
Everyone gasped. If they weren't convinced it was real yet, they now realised it was. Chiaki was looking extremely pale.  
"Know What you kids and this salmon have in common?" Monokuma held a wriggling fish in his arms. "Neither of you has the faintest notion how _jingly_ the thought of watching you all slaughter each other makes me." He threw the fish to the side. "The best of the best, the crim to the crim! Forced to do a gore soaked Free-For-All! Is there anything hotter?"  
"You're crazy!" Kuwata called out, angry.  
"W-Why!? What could _possibly_ be the point in making us kill?" Maizono spat.  
"Yeah! What they said! If You think we're on board with this bull crap then you're out of your mind!" Yamada supported, waving his arms around.  
"Bull crap!?" Monokuma hissed, "Where do you get off talking like that to your Principle!? Love it or hate it sweetypies, from here in out, this school is your entire world! Look on the bright side, I'm letting you get away with murder~," Monokuma waved his arms and walked down the middle of the gym. "For reals! So stop whining, and start plotting!"  
Suddenly Oowada stepped heavily in front of Monokuma, looming over the bear.  
"You want murder, Teddy two-tone? Take this shit any further and you'll be _victim number one!_ " He roared, and squat down to Monokuma's level.  
"Is that a threat?" Monokuma asked innocently, "you gonna impale me on that pompadour?" Oowada growled, taken aback.  
"Bitch! No! What I'm gonna do is tear you apart until there's nothing left but what's making you jabber!" Oowada lifts him up, shouting into his face. Monokuma begins to wave his arms.  
"Ah! School rules expressively state no harm must come to the principle under any circumstances!" Suddenly, Monokuma's red eye begins to flash, and a beeping sound begins to sound, gaining in pitch every second. A few seconds pass, the air thick with confusion until a panicked voice slices through the tension  
"Oh no! Toss him!!" Kirigiri shouts, looking alarmed. Oowada just looks at her. "Trust me, just do it!"  
When Oowada throws Monokuma, he explodes mid air, fire feeding on oxygen to survive. A few people exclaim in shock.  
"This is real, isn't it.." I shiver, alarmed.  
"I.. It coulda blown my face off!" Mono was extremely pale, rightfully so.  
"So the teddy bears kaput?" Chiaki asks uncertainly, but a voice interrupts her over the loud speakers.  
"Not a teddybear, _Monokuma!_ " I could literally hear the voice pouting, and suddenly another Monokuma jumps out from behind the podium. "Ta-Daa!" Everyone gasps.  
"You son of a-" Oowada growls, glaring at the bear. Monokuma puts his hands on his hips.  
"Consider that a verbal warning, young man," He hissed, "Get smart with me again, any of you, and let's just see 'round here we forgo written warnings, in favour of instant corpoal punishment! This now concludes the introductory portion of your orientation, boys and girls! Here's to you all enjoying a fun, fulfilling and not-exactly-long life of scholastic enrichment here at Hopes Peak High!" Monokuma waves his arms and disappears back behind the podium as if it's an elevator. When he was out of sight, everyone started muttering to themselves.  
"So if I understand this correctly, to make it out of this place we're to kill.." Celes puts a hand to her chin, thinking.  
"This is absolutely bogus!" Ishimaru scowls, perspiration dripping down his face.  
"You know, it's a joke.." Chiaki seemed to shrink into herself, looking more scared every moment.  
"Hah, a joke it may very well be, but that doesn't alleviate my concern as to wether one of you takes it at face value." The dickhead known as Togami spat.

 

_So began our lives as students of Hopes Peak Highschool. If you can call it a life, 'cuz this place was far from a hallowed hall of learning where overachievers were stoked to hit the books.  
The name was 100% ironic._

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed~!  
> Leave Kudos, Comment, and subscribe to the fic if you want to see when the next chapter comes out~..
> 
> This fic took a total of 5 word pages, 2,958 words and 17,023 characters. Sadly, the format makes it look tiny. Cya next chapter!
> 
> Edit, 24/1/18 (date, month, year): *I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out*


End file.
